Penance
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: Life rarely gives you second chances, but when it does, it never makes things easy. Set after 'The End' and providing backstory and continuation for 'Things Change.'
1. Penance

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own the Teen Titans, though I wish I did. Or maybe just a pair of hot Tamaranian princesses.

**Summary:  
**Life rarely gives you second chances, but when it does, it never makes things easy. Takes place just following the events of 'The End,' and through the backscenes until 'Things Change.' Rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

"_They_ are my family... _this_ is my home... _and you are not welcome here_!"

A white glow lit up the entire city, centered on the forehead of the girl born to destroy the world. The girl who was now saving it.

"Azerath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!"

The cry of a bird split the air, and to those with true evil in their hearts, the sound brought only fear. A white aura, so blindingly intense, had surrounded Raven, engulfed her, and stretched out on a pair of alabaster wings of pure light. These stretched out to encompass the city that she protected, she loved, and watched over. Before it, the power of the terrible Trigon was as nothing, and he cringed in abject terror of the winged being before him.

Then the power simply burst, unable to be held, and a wave of white light washed over the city, the planet, the galaxy, all throughout the universe. When the energy met Trigon, the great four-eyed demon gave a mighty roar of pain, his body obliterated, banished back into the Hell he called home. When they energy washed over the broken remains of Jump City, the cracks in the pavement sealed over, the towering buildings stood proud, the lights were relit in every home. When it hit the bay, molten lava became cool salt water. When the light hit the statues of people, frozen in stone, they became flesh once more. Night became day, death became life. The end became a new beginning.

In more ways than one.

High above the streets of Jump City a glowing white girl floated above them like an angel, before drifting back down to be reunited with her family. But deep, deep below the surface of Jump City, another girl opened her eyes, and drew in her first breath in a great many years.

Far below the surface there existed a large number of natural rock caves and formation beneath the city. However, the majority of them were unstable and had been sealed off to the public, the Jump City officials forbidding people to go down at their own risk of being crushed or hopelessly lost and trapped below the surface of the Earth. A number of criminals and low-level super-villains had tried to set up fortresses but they hadn't been very successful either. Near the outskirts of Jump City there had once existed a church of St. Sebasian that had been swallowed up by the mud and it too had once lain beneath the city. Before Slade had moved into it and his apprentice had destroyed it with an explosive surge of power. One that had very nearly destroyed the city.

In the ruins of an old church, something stirred. Something moved. Something... was alive.

The girl's first breath was interrupted by a cough, dust was thick in the air, and she stumbled forwards, tripping over a rock and collapsing hard onto her knees a short distance away. The pain hit her hard, traveling all the way up her legs, and she bit back a cry of agony, still struggling to catch her breath. After a moment, both the pain and coughing passed, and she lifted her head to see what lay around her.

It was dark... very dark. For the life of her she couldn't see a single damn thing.

She was momentarily scared, panicky, but this was quickly replaced by a simple solution: if you can't see, rely on your other senses. Without even realizing it, she'd already started on that, her hands reaching down behind her to find that stone she'd tripped over.

_How had I known to do that_, she wondered. _When did I... wait... when did I get here...? And why... why... who..._

And then a more startling, terrible revelation befell this already troubled girl.

_Who am I?_

No answer presented itself, desperate though she was to find answers. She clutched at her head, desperate to remember something, anything, but all she got was a few fleeting glimpses of faces and names she didn't recognize. And then, in an instant, they were gone as well.

For a moment, she didn't know what to do... what to think... but her body began to respond without her again, and she continue to search. She had to find out where she was. She had to find a way out. And she had to learn more. She had to find some answers. Something was... was wrong with her. She knew that much. She could feel it.

Suddenly her hand found something, bumped against a rock, and she seized onto it carefully, examining the surface with her fingertips. She realized something else as well, she was clothed, but in something that felt unfamiliar... a mixture of leather and metal that somehow felt... alien against her skin. She couldn't even really tell why she just... didn't like it. But she'd leave it for now, until she knew more. Her hand brushed against the stone, feeling the rough surface, then it brushed against something else, something smooth. Man-made, not naturally occurring.

_Someone had been down here before? Or... or was this mine?_

Idly, she felt an indent... letters, she realized. She remembered the alphabet too... so many things she remembered... so many things she'd forgotten.

_T... A... R... A..._

"Tara?" she whispered aloud, the first word she'd spoken. What did it mean?

The sound of rocks shifting made her head snap upwards, and she felt a fine layer of dust fall atop of her. This cavern was unstable at best. She wasn't safe here. Slowly, she pushed herself onto shaky feet, barely able to stand. She felt so very weak, like she hadn't moved her muscles in years. Her breath came deeply as well, as if she'd been drowning. Slowly, she stumbled/shuffled her way forward, one hand outstretched to search for the wall of the cavern, and try and find an exit.

The rocks above her head shifted again, and she moved more quickly, pushing herself. She needed to get out. Now.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

How long the girl had been down in those underground tunnels, she couldn't say. It could have been an hour, it could've been days. Time had no meaning in the darkness. She knew only a great feeling of joy flooding her body when she finally saw light, and despite her fatigue, jogged all the way up to the end of the tunnel and out the cave onto the side of the hill, where the warm sun shined down brightly upon her (though it was on the horizon, and close to setting). She threw up her arms and whooped for joy, letting the sun's rays wash over her, warming her cold body.

She felt so relieved... and yet... at the same time... still unfulfilled. Her arms dropped back down to her sides as she gave a hearty sigh. Lifting her head (and brushing the hair out of her eyes) she peered around the landscape, but all she saw was rocky crevices and outcroppings. This area was dead, or nearly so, devoid of life. Wait... yes... there was a city on the edge of her vision, an expanse of silver and steel just in front of the setting sun.

_Wait... I know that city... don't I?_

Again, myriad images flashed before her mind's eye. A pizzeria, a bank, a park, a Tower... but as she tried to concentrate on them, tried to put some meaning to them, her head hurt, and the images fled, leaving her with nothing yet again.

_What was the point of tormenting me with memories if I can't actually remember?_ she thought in frustration, balling up her hands into fists.

"Who am I!" she cried out in frustration, tears streaking down the side of her face, marring the dust and dirt that had accumulated there. "What did I ever do to deserve this!" she howled, collapsing onto her knees, slamming her fists down against the ground. Fear now gone, she had anger to spare, and she made sure the rocks felt it.

The ground shuddered from her rage, but wrapped up in it, she did not notice.

Finally, exhausted, she collapsed, sobbing, and lost consciousness. Lost, confused, scared, and in the middle of nowhere. All alone.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Well... perhaps not _all_ alone.

One wide eye was staring at her prone form with open shock. And considering this was the only feature visible behind the mask of Slade, that was saying something.

"... Impossible..."

When Trigon had been defeated, Slade had been restored to health, same as all those who had been in Jump City. Taking advantage of the confusion, he had slipped away as quickly as possible, hijacking a car and making his way out of Jump City. Later, he would slip back in, but not during the day, not when so many people were around. Under cover of darkness. So for now he'd find one of his safehouses in the desert and lay low for a while.

But then the car had run low on gas (and he'd cursed the previous owner for not filling up) and he'd been forced to abandon it on the road and make his way into the desert. He wasn't concerned, his body allowed him to go days and nights without food and water, and he pitied any creature, even radioactive giant scorpions, that thought they could kill him. Still, he did give the one valley he'd spotted them in a wide berth... he'd died once... he was in no mood to repeat the experience.

And then, seemingly completely by accident, he'd stumbled across her. Across HER of all people!

His first instinct had been to attack. He was unarmed, but he had such strength that he could grab her and snap her in half if he'd desired. The second instinct had been to hide, and he'd let that one guide him. It turned out to be a good idea. She hadn't even seen him, but the earth shook when she threw her tantrum and screamed. Her powers were still as formidable as ever, it seemed.

But now she was asleep... asleep... vulnerable... idly Slade's armored hands drifted down to pick up a rock. Not very big, not very heavy (not to him, at least) but one swift move... he could smash her skull... and his former apprentice would be no more. His hands trembled with rage. This was no mere apprentice of his. This girl had slain him. After all he had done for her, all had had given her, she had turned her back on him for her useless, weak, pathetic little friends! His one eye narrowed dangerously, and he raised up the rock. She had taken his life...

... he would return the favor.

Then, with a mighty heave, he hurled the rock...

... off into the distance.

He couldn't do it.

Something about her, just lying there, so utterly helpless. She was a complete mess, she'd obviously been through hell and back... and he could relate in a both literal and figurative sense. Plus, her cry had caught his attention. She had no idea who she was. Based on her actions, she didn't even know about her powers.

She'd been given a completely new chance at life... just like him.

As the sun vanished on the horizon and night fell, Slade vanished into the shadows... leaving his former apprentice alone.

At least, for now.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

**Author's Notes:**

Terra mis-read her tombstone (kinda hard to read in the dark and by touch), which will come into play later on.


	2. Trial

The next few short months passed as a blur for amnesiac girl. She could hardly recall all that had happened... finding the city... abandoning the armor... finding some roughshod clothes and some food by scavenging the cast-offs of others. She lived on the streets, hiding during the day, coming out at night to scavenge, and occasionally, to steal to try and stay alive. A part of her cried out, wanting to leave and explore... the wide world beckoning her. But she couldn't. She didn't know where to go. She had to stay in one place and... try and sort everything out.

Try as she might, nothing came to her.

She could think until her head started to hurt, but never more than a flash of memory, of insight. She knew how to survive in the desert, for example... knew where to find water and when to move, when to conserve energy. But she couldn't recall ever being to one, apart from her awakening two months ago. She knew a number of languages, and seemed able to speak fluent Spanish, Japanese, and one that was a complete unknown, even to her. But she couldn't remember having ever studied any of them.

And beyond that, she knew how to fight.

One week ago, a criminal had tried to kidnap her right off the side of the road. Without even realizing what she was doing, she'd broken his wrist and tossed him head-over-heels into the gutter. Then, startled by her sudden ferocity, she'd turned and ran. She didn't know what had happened to him.

She didn't know a lot of things. All she got were images. A tower. A church. A boy with green skin. A masked man. And then her head would start to hurt, and she'd lose the images, and have nothing left. And now she sat amongst a number of other homeless of Jump City, gathered around a broken television. A fire had been lit inside of it, and they all did their best to keep warm in this cool evening.

This was her life now.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

That was, of course, until the sirens sounded, and the flash of red and blue lights in the alleyway. As one, the poor and destitute threw themselves bodily from the alley, running for all they were worth, and Terra was quickly swept up with them. Though smaller and shorter-limbed than the adults, she was none-the-less had an impressive running speed. Pity she wasn't nearly as agile, as her speed made her crash headfirst into the policeman coming out the other end of the alley. Her friends ducked down another turn, but she was caught and cuffed and tossed into the back of a police car.

What happened then was a blur to her as well... she couldn't answer the police's questions, after all. She honestly didn't know, but it was apparent the man on duty didn't believe her. So they'd put her away in a cold, empty room for questioning, saying someone would be with her shortly. A lawyer, she suspected... then vaguely wondered how she knew that.

And then she sighed again, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

There was a mirror in here, and that was the real highlight of the room. She knew the police were behind it, watching her, waiting to catch her in a lie. Not that she could lie... couldn't tell a lie if you didn't know the truth, and she didn't even know that much. But she finally had a chance to see her reflection, and get a real good look at herself. She scooted her chair across the room to peer into the mirror's depths.

Blonde hair, frizzled and grimy. It might've once been bright as sunshine, but now it was gritty and disgusting and very nearly brown. Peering out underneath her bangs were a pair of sky-blue eyes, wide, expressive... and empty. She could see it in her own expression. Her reflection wanted to know who she was as much as she did. But she had no answers for herself either.

Shaking her head slightly, she took another look at herself. Slim. Narrow shoulders. Thin waist. Virtually no cleavage. _And why on earth would I care about that?_ she thought suddenly. _Who am I trying to impress?_ She couldn't have been older than thirteen, at the very oldest.

_So who am I?_

_Am I nice? Am I mean? Do I have lots of friends? Where are they all? How long was I down in that cave?_

Questions. Questions and no answers.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

"Young miss?"

Her head snapped up and around so suddenly for a second she thought she'd get whiplash, as she suddenly realized she was no longer alone in the room. The door hung open, and a strange man stood there, obviously having just entered. She must have been caught up in her reverie.

It was an elderly man, grey-haired and very pale. His eyes were deeply set into his face and penetrating black. He was dressed impeccably in a crisp white suit that even she could've guessed cost a small fortune. A briefcase hung at his side, and she realized he'd doffed his hat, placing it on the table as he stepped into the room towards her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you my dear," his said, his accent distinctly British. Upper-class British, no less.

"Oh..." she replied, not sure how to respond. She scooted back slightly in her chair, then wondered suddenly why she was afraid.

"I understand you've been living rough the last few weeks," he began, placing his briefcase down on the table and briskly moving to unlock it and flip it open, its contents hidden from her eyes. Despite his obvious age, he moved with a practiced skill. _Who was he? Someone I know?_ she wondered idly.

"I... yes..." she replied after a moment's thought. Then, before she realized what she was doing, she blurted out, "I don't have anywhere to go."

A momentary silence filled the air as the elderly individual digested that piece of information. "I see," he replied after a moments thought. Reaching into his case, he drew out a sheaf of papers. After a moment, he glanced over at the mirror. Curious, she followed his gaze, but whoever he was looking at, she couldn't see. And neither could he. But if he was expecting some sort of signal, nothing came. So he lightly placed the papers down on the table between them, along with a simple black pen.

"Well, I'd like to help you, uhm... young miss...?" he asked, hoping for a name.

"I... I'm..." she started to say, but couldn't form the words. Couldn't say it. To do so, to admit it to a stranger, was to admit defeat. To accept it as true. She didn't know who she was. She couldn't remember anything. Before she realized what was happening, she was breaking down into tears, lifting up her legs and cradling her knees against her chest, sobbing. _Damnit, why?_

_No tears_, she told herself. _Have to be strong..._ but she couldn't believe it, and the tears continued to flow freely.

She nearly jumped clean out of her skin when she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder, and peered up to see the face of the old man. He was smiling down at her, not unkindly either. Trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, my dear... I didn't mean to upset you."

"I... I don't... don't know who I am," she managed to get out between sobs, bravely choking down her tears.

He nodded, shifting back away and giving her space, making his way over to his briefcase. "So I understand from the officers who brought you in and initially questioned you... amnesia?"

She nodded mutely.

"A most undesirable position to find ones self in," he remarked quietly. "However, you will find yourself most fortunate today, young miss," he added, sliding the papers towards her, along with the pen.

She raised her head to peer at him with one eye, the other hidden by her long bangs. "... what's this?" she asked.

"I represent a man who would like to help you, a Mr. Wilson," the older man said. "Your case came to his attention, and he is sympathetic to your plight. This papers handle the legal ramifications of his becoming your guardian."

"But... why... how? Does he know me?" she asked, suddenly on her feet, seizing onto this hope.

She noticed a sudden shift in the old man's demeanor. He looked... uncomfortable. "I... don't believe so," said the elderly man, glancing again at the mirror. "He is something of a... philanthropist, I suppose you could say."

She nodded thoughtfully, speaking without realizing it "The effort or inclination to increase the well-being of humankind, as by charitable aid or donations..." Then abruptly trailed off.

He smiled. "My employer is interested in sending you to a nearby school as well, once your head is cleared up a bit. He has a... penchant... for spotting talent in young people."

"I... but... I have no way to repay him."

The older man shook his head. "There is no need. Mr. Wilson is very wealthy, he feels he can spare this expense. He simply wants to see you reach your potential."

It all sounded too good for her. There had to be a catch. "Nothing in return?"

"Nothing."

"Uhm... Mister..."

"Wintergreen," he said, with a formal, polite bow worthy of an Englishman. "William Randolf Wintergreen, at your service."

"Mr. Wintergreen," she said, glad to _know_ something at long last. "If your client, Mr. Wilson... is so interested in me... why is he not here himself?"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

"Clever girl."

Behind the glass mirror, another room lay, dark and shadowy. Necessary for the one-way window to work, and allow those in the dark room to see those in the other. Namely, allowing the shadowy figure in question to keep an eye on the proceedings between his partner and his former apprentice. All in all, things were going as planned. Which meant it was time for him to make his appearance. His hand reached out, and flicked a nearby light, which allowed the one-way window to become two-way.

"Well done," he said, even as his sudden appearance spooked both the girl and his partner. He knew his current appearance wasn't half as intimidating as his armor and mask, but damned if he didn't enjoy working like this. One of the small pleasures in life he indulged in. Frightening others. Being deliberately obscure and mysterious. Right now, he was a little less of both of those, but he still cut an imposing figure in his dark suit and tie, of a similar make to his partner Wintergreen's, but of black and dark grays instead of all white. A patch was in place to conceal the scar over his right eye, but thankfully the shadows overhead were helping to keep that side of his face out of the light anyway.

"Do... do I know you sir?" asked the girl after a moment's hesitation.

"Not exactly," he replied, reaching up to stroke his chin, brushing his hands through his short white beard. He needed to be delicate about this. After all, it was beneath him to tell a lie... he simply needed to be careful what truth he told her. "I am... familiar with the circumstances of the last few months. That you are without memories and have been wandering the streets, alone... confused... lost."

"... yes," she managed to murmur.

"I am offering an alternative to that. A home. Schooling. A life."

Hesitantly, she stood tall, making her way to the window. "I want that very much..."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. She hesitantly stretched out her hand...

... only to meet the glass, and sharply yank it back. "I want to meet you in person," she said suddenly. "Not through a mirror."

A quirk of the eyebrow, and Mr. Wilson reached out, and flicked the switch. Instantly Terra lost sight of him, replaced by the image of herself and Wintergreen. A few moments passed, and for a moment, she feared almost that she'd been rejected. That she'd gone too far by making that request. That he'd turn her down and she'd go back to her life on the streets. Or wind up imprisoned. Or...

The door suddenly opened, and there stood Mr. Wilson, peering down at her with a single blue-grey eye. She shrank back fearfully. And suddenly, she realized, she did know him. She didn't know from where, or when, but something about that eye... brought back memories. No, not quite memories. A feeling of familiarity.

To a girl who had nothing to hold onto, she seized onto this and clung on for dear life.

"Here I am," he said quietly, arms out to present himself.

"I... I accept, sir. I want to... I..."

He smiled gently at her, his one eye softening. "I understand, my dear. You have been through quite a lot... through hell and back, or so it may seem. I can relate in a lot of ways. And you are also wary. I do not blame you in the least."

Idly he reached up and slipped a hand into the front of his jacket, for a secret pocket there. This, he knew, would likely seal the deal. He drew out a small item in his hand, offering a closed fist towards the girl, who watched him curiously. "Trust is easy to break but... it takes time to build... consider this a gesture of my trust. A symbol, if you will."

His hand turned up and his palm opened, revealing the object inside. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

It was a little blue butterfly hairpiece.

A wave of familiarity washed over her. Stunned, she could do nothing as he gently brushed back her unruly hair and attached the hairpiece, holding it back from her eyes. Eyes shimmering with a new kind of tear now. She felt a conflicting sense of emotions. Hatred and love. Anger and joy. Fear and comfort. She didn't know what to think. She knew Wilson, she knew the gesture, she knew the item but... she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"The law requires you spend the night here while we handle all the paperwork," said Mr. Wilson, nodding to Wintergreen, who gathered up the papers. "But we'll be back for you in the morning to pick you up. Bright and early," he added with a smile.

"There ah... is one other thing," said Wintergreen, getting their attention. "We need a name to include on these papers. Jane Doe simply won't do, there's half a dozen of those in every jail and hospital around the city."

Mr. Wilson turned back to regard the girl, who took a moment to think. There was only one name she really knew, so the choice was easy.

"Tara," she said.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Everything in order, Mr. Slade Wilson stepped out of the police station and into the back of his limousine. Wintergreen was driving, hat back on his head, suitcase resting on the seat beside him. They rarely brought out the limousine these days. Seemed like months really since they'd done so. Slade had been busy recuperating from a rather nasty experience, and Wintergreen had been busy with their joint associates, the Brotherhood of Evil.

"That seemed to go well sir."

"Indeed... very well. Drive," said Slade, leaning back in his seat, elbow resting on the window sill, one hand upraised to stroke his chin again in idle contemplation. His longtime partner in crime, Wintergreen obeyed, and the limo pulled out of the parking lot and down the busy street. They'd be at the fabulous Wilson retreat in half an hour, given traffic.

"You paid off the police officer who brought Terra in?" asked Slade idly, watching the streetlights and the people as the limo drove on.

"In full sir."

"Perfect. Then by tomorrow everything should be in order and Ter-... Tara... will be living at the apartment, paid out in my name."

"A name that commands much respect."

"Money commands respect from the fools who run this city. Money or violence."

"Indeed... no chance she would be able to live with us then?"

"Wintergreen..."

"I admit I almost miss the... joys... of raising a teenager under the same roof. It hasn't been quite the same in a long time, Slade. Not since Rose went off to college."

"Mmm... too quiet. But you know as well as I do that the paperwork for two elderly males to have one teenaged girl live with them... even with bribes..."

"Too much attention."

"Decidedly too much attention. She will be able to visit, old friend."

Idly, Wintergreen glanced up at the rearview mirror, glancing at his old friend, who didn't look a day over thirty, at that, despite the fact that they were the same age.

"If I may be so bold sir..."

In the mirror, Slade glanced up, indicating he was listening.

"What are your plans for young miss Tara?"

Slade thought a long moment on that before he replied. Not because he intended to lie, of course. Even if he could lie he couldn't lie to Wintergreen, who had been by his side since the war. They were practically brothers. Nor did he hesitate because he wasn't sure. Slade never did anything unless he was absolutely sure.

When he finally did respond, Wintergreen nodded, and continued driving.

The answer was not unexpected.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

**Author's Notes:**

Wintergreen was briefly seen in '_Divide and Conquer_,' '_The Lost Episode_,' '_Homecoming II_' and '_Titans Together_,' generally as a background character, and never referred to by name. Damned if my one-shots don't keep mutating into full-blown stories. And double damned if I can't seem to escape from Teen Titans! Curse their addictiveness!

Jimmy the Gothic Egg: Well it does make sense, but I never really thought about it until recently, and the idea mutated into a story.

Guardian of Azerath: Tara, actually, but actually that's the real name of the comic Terra. Tara Markov.

SxStrngSamurai13: I like Slade myself... evil but honorable, in his own little way. Since the Slade we saw in 'Things Change' was a robot, it opens up even more opportunity for Slade to change as an character.

Rocky White Wolf of Curses: Always nice to get a new fan.

Todd fan: Thank you!

ViciousAssassin: Slade didn't open the gates to release Terra's soul, she was restored when Raven brought back all the statues in Jump City to life. As for where this'll go, let's just say I've got some plans.


	3. Temptation

Having lived on the streets as long as she could remember, Tara was suitably amazed and awed when Wintergreen showed her the apartment she'd be living in, courtesy of her... guardian? Employer? Sponsor? Her relationship with Mr. Wilson was proving to be a very strange one, but she'd looked the gift horse in the mouth and checked its teeth. She was content.

No, she was even a little happy.

She was well cared for, after all. Given her space for the most part, but not out of dislike. She could sense how much Wintergreen at least liked her. And as time went on, she started to like him as well. When classes started up he would always be there to take her to and from Murakami High School in the limo. And he would make a delivery at least twice a week of foodstuffs she'd need. Mr. Wilson, however, was another story... she couldn't figure him out at all. He seemed genuine in his interest to help her, but she couldn't understand why, and he seemed almost... hesitant around her. Once, she had startled him when walking into the kitchen, and she swore the look on his face... it had been one of... fear.

One night, unable to focus on her Geometry homework, she gave a shove and pushed it aside, resting her elbows on the desk, hands on her cheeks, and sighed heavily. It was eating at her brain... the not knowing. Who was Mr. Wilson, what did he want with her? He knew her, that was obvious, but they never spoke of it. She tried asking him once or twice but all he would say was that he'd spotted her enormous potential and tried to train her, and an accident had happened.

Her flashes of memory weren't helping either. Neither were her nightmares. They'd started as soon as she'd moved into the apartment. Vague images of green demons and a masked, hellish figure, a conflict in the bowels of hell, and her. She could never tell what her role was in the dream either, why she was there. She couldn't tell who's side she was on, or even if she was on a side, and meant to destroy them all. Worse still were the dreams of those eyes. Purple eyes that gazed directly into her soul, accusing her of evils she could not remember.

And maybe, she decided, she didn't want to remember. She'd had a talk with Mr. Wilson about that, after all. He'd sat her down, telling her life and her amnesia had given her a second chance. A chance to walk away from whatever darkness had left her this way. A chance to move on. To forget.

"Ugh..." grunted Tara, pushing herself to her feet and flopping down on her bed. No way she could finish her geometry homework now. She was exhausted already from a long day. Three tests in a row. She swore sometimes the teachers were out to get her. Ah well, at least there were worst schools she could have been attending.

Like that Academy down the street...

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Tuesday started out just like any other day for Tara. She'd gotten up, got dressed in her school uniform, eaten a quick breakfast, gotten dropped off at school by Wintergreen, who'd cheerfully driven off...

... then everything went kinda weird.

There'd been a monster in the city, attacking at the new mall complex near the school. Monster and metahuman attacks in Jump City weren't everyday occurrences, but they weren't uncommon. There was a simple rule to follow. Keep back. The Titans or the police would handle everything.

And the Titans had already arrived on the scene, and in typical fashion, they were smashing up anything and everything in their path, including the monster. Tara watched with wide-eyes from the sidelines. Having lived in the city, of course she'd seen footage of Titan battles before, but this was the first time she'd seen them up close. She was amazed, really. They were so young... not more than two or three years older than most of her classmates. And Beastboy didn't look older than she was...

... but look at him up close, she got a horrifying sensation in the pit of her stomach. Something disturbing. So she turned, and she ran.

Turned out to be a mistake... she was nearly late for her Biology class.

After a few class and a busy lunch studying the school library, Tara nearly forgot all about the incident. School bells rang, and with some relief she grabbed her books and made her way outside. She exhaled in relief as soon as she was out of the school. Honestly, she felt totally drained sometimes by the experience. It felt good, in a way. Working so hard kept her mind from wandering, but now she felt so drained. So distant. She barely noticed when her friends showed up to bid them farewell.

"Hey Terra! It's me! Beastboy!"

Tara almost did hear the words at first, and glanced over dully at the front gates, barely able to make out the image of the aforementioned Beastboy. He was at the fence and clinging to the bars. "You know him?" asked Amy, her redheaded friend. Tara shook her head, assuming the green superhero must've mistaken her for someone else. _He'd realize his error soon enough_, she thought, as her feet started to guide her towards the gates. Wintergreen wouldn't arrive for another twenty minutes or so (she sometimes stayed late to study) but she could stay and talk with Amy and Kat for a little...

... Tara blinked in surprise as Beastboy hurled himself forward as fast as his little legs could carry him, and practically threw himself in front of her. "Terra wait up!" Startled, Tara and her friends stopped exactly where they were, unsure of what was going on, one and all.

Beastboy just stood there, grinning like an idiot, and raised a hand in greetings.

"Sorry... you've got the wrong girl." said Tara.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

She shouldn't have gone with him. She shouldn't have talked to him. But she'd wanted so very much to believe him, wanted so very much to regain her lost memories. But she couldn't. She wasn't Tara... she couldn't have been. She wasn't a hero, she was just an ordinary girl.

Tara growled dangerously as she wiped at her face, now with dried mud caking her skin_. I certainly don't have any powers_, she thought vehemently, hoping that Beastboy would burst into flames wherever he was. That rotten, stupid little jerk! She slammed the door behind her as she finally got back to her apartment. She'd had to ride the bus the whole way back, since she'd told Wintergreen she'd call when she needed to be picked up. But she hadn't anticipated being dragged away to that stupid Tower.

"Arrrrgh!" she cried in total frustration at it all.

"Problem, child?"

Tara nearly jumped out of her skin in shock. She'd been so busy knocking stuff around and hating Beastboy she hadn't even seen who was sitting on the edge of her bed until he'd spoken. Mr. Wilson was sitting there, arms folded, one leg resting across the other, watching her with a critical eye. She suddenly felt self-conscious, realizing how ridiculous she must've looked, caked in mud like she'd been fighting at school.

"I... I uh..." she started to say. _What to say? Tell the truth?_ she wondered. No, it sounded all way too fantastical. That Beastboy, one of the Teen Titans, had found her, talked to her, tried to convince her she was a superhero who'd saved the city and died in the process...

... she almost wished she could tell her guardian she -had- been fighting at school.

But ultimately, she realized that any lie would sound half-baked at best, and told her guardian everything. How she'd been at the fight, how she'd met up with Beastboy afterwards, how he'd told her this fantastical story, how she'd even let him coerce her into coming to Titan's Tower, and finally how he'd taxed her patience to its limits by throwing mud at her, and she'd made her way home. Through it all, he just sort of sat there, watching, listening, his face expressionless. But when Tara got to the final incident, she could see his hands clench tightly into fists. But he just as quickly relaxed.

Her story finished, Tara sighed, tugging off her tie and hurling it aside. She usually tried to keep her room semi-clean, in case either of her guardians came by, but right not it was a right mess. Not that she cared. She just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. She could worry about her homework in the morning.

Her guardian slipped up and off the bed smoothly, moving with purpose to gently pat her on the head. "I will deal with the matter, Tara. That boy won't ever bother you again."

"I sure hope not," she said, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

In the small apartment, Slade's eye narrowed dangerously. This was not something he'd anticipated, though he should have. This could make things harder... on all of them, really. It would be best if he did have a word or two with Beastboy.

Good thing he'd left a spare suit of his armor in the car downstairs, as he politely excused himself from the apartment and made his way there. Moreover, he knew exactly where he was going to find Beastboy. Of all the Titans, he was perhaps the most unpredictable, with his erratic, childish behavior... but when it came to Terra, he knew exactly how Beastboy thought. Exactly where to look.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

"... she doesn't want to see you anymore... zzt... she doesn't want to see you anymore... zzzt..."

From his vantage point, high up atop of the carnival, Slade could see everything as Beastboy stood over the defeated remains of one of his Slade bots. A last-minute decision on his part, remembering well his last encounter in this carnival with the changeling. Fortune, for he did not plan to die a second time anytime soon.

"I do hope the message has sunk in, Beastboy," he remarked, lightly leaping down from the ruined building on which he stood and dropping into a crouch. He would be away in a mere moment or two, and Beastboy none the wiser. He'd also made sure to drop some pepper packets in his wake to confuse his scent, and he left nary a footprint from his light-stepped leaps. No animal could ever track him. So neither could the walking animal kingdom he'd left behind.

This was as far as he dared push for now. Beastboy would return to the Titans, and might bother Terra again. That was to be expected... the boy was persistent. And dangerous too. If he could manage to display a greater level of maturity, Slade might've been tempted to make the boy his apprentice. Indeed, that was a thought... Terra -and- Beastboy, under his control, keeping them in chains by the threat to each to harm the other. But no, that was the old Slade. That was not who he was anymore. His encounter with Trigon had... changed him, a little. The Titans (Robin particularly) would scoff, but he had changed. He wasn't sure yet how he had changed, but he had.

Fortunately, his involvement tonight was a minimum, and through a robot double. If he was fortunate, if things went his way, Beastboy wouldn't even mention this... he wouldn't want to hear his fears confirmed aloud by the Titans.

Still, he made his way quickly to his parked car and began to change, stripping off his mask. He had to be ready, because if life had taught him one thing...

... it was that things rarely went his way.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

**Author's Notes:**

Mixing in parts from 'Things Change' to keep those updated. I've included a brief summary for off-screen scenes for those who haven't seen the episode.

Rocky White Wolf of Curses: It's an interesting image, but not totally beyond him. We only know the Slade of the mask, I try to delve deeper into his character when I write about him.

Guardian of Azerath: I'll certainly try.

Jimmy the Gothic Egg: Teen Titans had seven main characters throughout it's entirety. The Five core, Terra, and Slade. All of whom had lasting impact. So of course I want to make sure Terra and Slade get their due in my stories.

GreaserGurlTerra: Not too soon, unfortunately... so much to do, you know.

Funkydancer: Re-read the previous chapters... trying to remember hurts Terra's mind. Plus, if she remembers the good... she'll have to remember the bad as well. That's why, I think, she acted as she did during 'Things Change.'

Todd Fan: I'll be sure to lay down a tarp in case it does. Don't worry, the DTV Titan movie should be out soon, that'll give you something new to watch.

ViciousAssassin: Into and through the final episode. I plan to go past it now. As for Slade's plans, you'll see, all will be revealed soon enough.

Snea: It does make a lot of sense, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before hand myself. Probably because I was convinced Terra's return would be a shapeshifter or clone, not the original. Damned if I can't think of the easiest explanation.


	4. Confrontation

"That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just an ordinary girl who has a Geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

The bell rang, and students flooded the hallways, filling them with the bustle of between periods. In that instant, Beastboy lost sight of Terra for an instant... and she vanished. And he knew deep down, this time, he couldn't go after her again. She was right. Whoever she was... she wasn't Terra. Not the Terra he knew, at least. That girl was gone. Completely gone now.

It hurt to let go.

Reluctantly, the green boy reached down and flipped open his Titan communicator.

"Beastboy to Robin... I'm on my way. Over."

And with that, he silently bid Terra, wherever she was, farewell, and thanked the blonde girl, whoever she was, for showing him the light. And he turned, and broke into a run. His friends needed him. It was time to be a hero. He didn't stop. And he didn't look back.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Across the street, two unremarkable individuals watched as a green boy in a spandex costume burst out of the nearby Murukami High School and transformed into a great green bird, giving a cry as he swooped up and into the sky, startling students and passerby alike. Neither of them so much as batted an eye, as if used to such unusual happenings on a daily basis.

"No sign of Tara," remarked Wintergreen, folding his newspaper up, resting on the hood of the car lightly.

Slade nodded, in his crisp business suit and effectively disguised, resting against the side of the car, arms folded across his chest. "I think we can take this as a good sign."

Wintergreen folded up the paper and plucked up his hat from where it rested on the hood, propping it onto his head as he opened the door and slipped inside, tossing his paper onto the passengers side seat. A casual glance in the rearview mirror told him that his employee and comrade was seated behind him, strapped in (as if he needed something so mundane as a seatbelt). A few moments later, they were on their way. After all, it was barely mid-day, Tara would have a good few more hours before she was free of school.

"What now sir?"

"Now that the Titans should not longer be concerned with Tara, she can be left alone. She needs a bit more time," he replied thoughtfully, stroking his bearded chin. "To proceed now is to risk breaking her again."

"Can't have that now, can we?" asked Wintergreen lightly.

Slade's one eye narrowed dangerously. "What does that mean?"

"Sir, you've been keeping the truth from her... again."

"In her best interest."

"And you said that before sir... right before what happened last time. Don't you think this time we could try something a little different?"

Slade conceded he had a point. "What do you suggest?"

"Tell her the truth. Let her decide what's in her own best interest."

"Not yet. She's still shaken up from Beastboy's interference. If she found out now, she'd presume I'd been lying to her from the start. No... that I had worked to manipulate her..."

"... which you have been doing."

Wintergreen altered the course of the car, driving them down a seldom used alleyway, and shut down the engines, shifting in his seat so he could properly look back at his former comrade, look him straight in the eye. Over the years, Slade had done a lot of bad things... so had Wintergreen. They both had lots of dark spots on their souls, lots of stains and sins and darkness that would scare most any normal people who knew them. But Wintergreen had always prided himself on being the more moral of the two. Keeping Slade reined in whenever he started to stray too far.

"What're you planning, Slade? To make her your Apprentice again?"

"No. I told you that already."

"You told me you planned to educate her and get her back into a semblance of a normal life to begin with, then show her who she used to be. Why? Why give her a normal life and then take it away by showing her she's a metahuman."

"You suggest I lie to her? You're not being consistent, old friend."

"I am concerned for Tara's best interests."

"As am I."

"Then what are you doing?"

Slade sighed heavily, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, obviously holding back any number of curses or exclamations that he had planned to yell back at him. _Mind your own business. Do as you're told. Don't tell me how to handle this situation_. But they weren't in the military anymore. They were friends... or at least as close to being friends as men like either of them got.

"I am repaying a debt," Slade said at last. "Nothing more. Now... drive, Wintergreen."

Recognizing the end of a conversation, the older man nodded, and resumed their current course towards the Wilson estate on the edge of town. Then he'd head back to pick up Tara. He felt mildly relieved... Slade was a man who did not like to have debts. But whenever he did earn one, he always repaid it. Slade would conquer death itself, unable to rest until he'd finish his business in this world. Literally, it seemed.

And if that had meant revenge against Terra for killing him, he'd have done it ages ago.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Located far on the outskirts of Jump City, in an abandoned steel mill, a frustrated cry split the air, and a fist clenched in anger slammed down hard on a seemingly abandoned crate, smashing it to pieces.

"Damnit, we lost him again!" grumbled Cyborg.

"Maybe we should count our blessings," remarked Raven casually. "That turning-into-fire move could've barbecued us if it hadn't decided to run." Idly, she reached down and patted the bottom of her cloak, which was smoking. Some of those attacks had been dangerously close.

"We have to find it's weak point," stated Robin, idly pondering if such a creature had one. Able to mimic it's surroundings, down to base elements like fire, would be difficult to destroy. It could adapt to anything they threw at it. "Meantime we need to track it down again."

"Follow the path of destruction seems to work pretty well," Raven replied.

A bird's cry overhead drew their attention, and as they watched, a green avian swooped down low through a nearby window, transformed a safe distance up, and dropped down the remaining few feet as a green-skinned boy.

Robin was about to sternly ask where in hades Beastboy had been, but one look at the boy's features told him everything he needed to know. Most of the others could see it as well. Beastboy looked... well, like he'd morphed into a dog and been kicked around a bit. He had a very forlorn expression.

"What happened?" asked Robin, in lieu of his other question.

"... I..."

"Yes?" They all crowded around, eager to hear what Beastboy had to say.

"... it wasn't Terra. I met the girl I saw but... it's not her. Terra's... gone."

A year or so ago, the Titans had felt the terrible loss of losing one of their own in battle, when Terra had sacrificed her life to defeat Slade and save the city. Some more than others, Beastboy most prominently among them, of course, and Raven at the other end of the spectrum. But it was impossible not to be touched by her sacrifice, no matter how much she had hurt you. Now, old wounds had been reopened, and their hopes dashed. Terra was gone.

Ever-practical Boy Wonder brought them back to reality.

"We need to find this thing before it does anymore damage... Beastboy, can you get it's scent?"

"Sure thing!"

Led on by a green bloodhound, the Titans proceeded after their quarry, determined to bring it down whatever the cost. They did not speak any more about Terra. All had already been said.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

A lifetime of mercenary feats could be quite rewarding if you were smart enough in how you invested your money. And in the case of Slade, who was very smart indeed, this could lead to quite a substantial fortune. One that could afford him both the public image of a retired but doing-well military officer, as well as fund his "other" identity with his fortress, robotic armies, and weapons. Right now, he was content to enjoy the former, and since he had so little interest in the world, he'd settled onto a nice little estate on the edge of Jump City, a two-story building, furnished with the luxury money could buy (in case someone dropped by to check on him).

Slade was quietly enjoying the evening news (keeping updated on current events) when the door suddenly slammed open. He'd heard footsteps approaching before, recognized the pattern as Tara's, and dismissed it, but this caught him by surprise, and he started.

"Tara? What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied curtly, storming past him. "I just wanted to see the garden… it relaxes me."

Slade held out an arm, blocking her path, and frowned at that. "I don't care for your tone."

"I'm just… so sick of this! I don't care who I was, who… I… I… damnit I don't want to remember! I'm happy now… aren't I? Not knowing?"

"Know what?" he asked evenly, outwardly calm, inwardly concerned. This was not the ideal time. He had to proceed delicately. Tara was furious, and if she was anything like her old self, that meant she was dangerous. Terra had never been more powerful than when rage had consumed her.

"How you know me… how -do- you know me, anyway? Why have you done all this for me when we're virtually strangers?"

"I told you," he replied softly. "I was monitoring you a short while before we met, and I recognized your talent..."

"Then who are you! And who am I? And why do you and... and this...!" she rummaged around in her pocket, pulling out the blue butterfly hairpiece. "Why does this all seem so familiar! Who am I, damnit!"

"Calm down, Tara..." he said. "You are allowing anger to get the better of you."

"Damn right I am! Every since Beastboy showed up those memories are just swarming around my mind like angry hornets, and I want to know why! I can't concentrate anymore... my head hurts too much! I failed that geometry test because I spent time trying to remember who I am instead of writing down my name! Arrrgh!"

Suddenly, a shudder rippled through the house. Tara, standing, nearly lost her balance, and Slade quickly slipped to his feet, eye open wide.

His worst fears realized, he first thought that had been Tara's doing. But another shudder then rippled through the house, and she looked just as surprised. And afraid. This wasn't her doing. Besides, it didn't feel much like an earthquake. Someone... someone big... was pounding on the wall.

"What...?"

The wall exploded outwards, cutting her off and knocking both off the occupants of the house down onto the ground. Shards of wood and stone went flying everywhere as the smoke cleared and Slade beheld their intruder, giving an unaudible gasp.

It couldn't be.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

**Author's Notes:**

Dun-dun-dununununun. And the plot thickens, as they say. Before anyone comments on Terra/Tara's seemingly erratic behavior, one key thing you should remember: she's a teenager. Teenagers are notorious for being unpredictable and suffering from rapid mood swings. And Terra's have always been worse than most.

Guardian of Azerath: Soon enough.

TeenTitans4ever: Where does it say she was fifteen? I always theorized it was closer to thirteen or so. But it isn't really vital, the character ages.

Todd fan: It's called Trouble in Tokyo, and we have been promised karaoke and ninjas, not necessarily at the same time.

Jimmy the Gothic Egg: I tend to bring out the sympathetic side of characters, even the most villainous like Slade or Terra. Nobody just becomes evil one day, after all.

ViciousAssassin: Depends on what a villain is. Slade certainly is no hero, and he's certainly not out of the game... not yet at least.

Comet-hime: A decision based on what we saw of Tara in 'Things Change,' a school with such advanced subjects for young people and school uniforms indicate money. Tara would need a sponsor. Slade has (or can easily acquire) money. And when she was reading her tombstone it was in the dark, and we can presume the lettering has eroded over time anyway.

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses: Most fanfiction writers would be flattered to hear such a comment regarding their favorite shows. I know I am. Oh, if I'd written Teen Titans sixth season, there'd be so much fun. I think I'd go with a Tartarus arc. That'd be fun.

ELIE101: Thanks for your reviews. The rest of the Titans will join the story shortly, as well a likely unexpected element of danger.

SxStrngSamurai13: Comic Slade eventually stepped away from the darkness and became somewhat decent person around his real daughter, Rose. I'm portraying a similar relationship here.


	5. Awakening

A great behemoth stood in the hole adorning their wall, his domed head brushing against the ceiling some ten feet off of the ground. A strange black mark indicated where a face would be found, but apart from that and two glowing red eyes, the body was entirely white... featureless... artificial. Neither Tara nor Slade had any trouble recognizing it... Tara had seen it up close during the Titan's fight at the mall construction complex, and Slade had seen the news reports.

It was the elemental monster.

With little warning the monster threw itself forward, arms extended to attack. Tara screamed and threw up her arms to protect herself (as if such skinny arms could provide such a defense) when a glass bottle shattered against the creature's brow, knocking it off course so it smashed into the ground beside her.

"Move, child!"

Tara scrambled on all fours as fast as she could away from the construct, as Slade grabbed up the nearest available weapon, a second bottle lying beside the first (his estate had an indoor mini-bar, though he and Wintergreen normally saw it was tightly locked up before Tara visited) and swung it, smashing it against the monster's temple. To his irritation, it barely phased the gigantic beast.

"Get out of here!"

"I can't just leave you!" she said, hiding partly behind a nearby desk where Slade kept some of his legitimate documents stored.

"Do as I say!" he commanded, in a voice that naturally drew respect. Reluctantly, Tara obeyed, and slipped through the side-door and into the recreation room.

Slade had no further time to consider his ward's safety, as the monster was metamorphing. An ability Slade had heard eyewitnesses describe, but was his first time seeing it up close. As he watched, the broken glass on the creatures shoulder fell away, but the skin of the creature shifted, metamorphed, and transformed into sparkling, transparent glass. No completely see-through, the creature was like a moving ice-sculpture.

Slade just stood there, unimpressed.

"Please."

With a vicious roundhouse kick, Slade lashed out, and shattered the construct into half a billion pieces.

Fortunately, Slade had not lived for so very many years by being stupid. As he watched, the shards of glass fell and morphed, shifting like water and flowing back into one singular shape, that of the construct's original form. Having fully anticipated this, his hand slipped down underneath the desk where Tara had previously been hiding, locating the sidearm he'd hidden there before. Whipping it out he quickly took aim and squeezed off seven full shots, all aimed directly at the creature's head and eyes. If nothing else, maybe he could blind it.

"Wintergreen!" he shouted over the din of gunfire.

His weapon empty, Slade reflexively tossed it aside and took a half-step back to see what sort of damage he'd done.

Close to nothing. There were some dents in the form but they were quickly swallowed up as the bullets fell to the ground. Worse, the constructs form had shifted again, taking on the strength and appearance of solid metal. No way he could shatter that with a roundhouse kick.

The construct advanced on Slade, arm outstretched to crush him, when something hard and wooden slammed into it's back, shattering on impact. Someone had just thrown a chair at the construct's back. And he didn't have to look far to see who.

"I thought I said to get out of here?" he shouted, his voice remarkably calm.

"I won't leave you!" replied Tara, clutching the end of her chair in her hands. Angrily she threw it away, looking for something else to use... some other weapon. Alas, none were within reach.

Angrily, the creature lashed out, backhanding Tara with such force that the skinny young girl went flying through the air, to slam hard against the far wall. Her outstretched arms knocked over a priceless painting and slammed down atop of a bust of William the Conquerer that had been set beside it, nearly knocking that over as well. She did not notice, but the head tipped forward slightly upon impact, shifting.

Slade gave a war cry and launched himself forward, issuing blow after bone-shattering blow against the creatures back, none of which had the slightest effect.

"Sir, get down!"

Slade threw himself out of the way just in time, as Wintergreen appeared in the doorway, armed with a shotgun. Slade's estate was never as innocent as it may have seemed. They had enough firepower hidden in it's nooks and crannies to outfit a small commando squad, if it came to that. With little hesitation the elderly Wintergreen opened fire, though the recoil nearly knocked him off his feet. He wasn't as young as his old friend.

A second shot followed the first. Neither did much damage, but they knocked the construct backwards into the rec room. Slade followed up the attack with a vicious sweep of his leg, knocking the creatures's legs out from underneath it and onto his back, though it quickly recovered and rolled further away, seemingly on the retreat. They continued to press the attack, working as a team to drive back their enemy.

Just like the old days.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Tara, meanwhile, was having a very, very bad day.

First she'd run into Beastboy, who'd hounded her most of the morning. Then she'd failed her geometry test. Then she'd gotten attacked and knocked around by a gigantic shapeshifting elemental monster. But the worst part was only just coming to her now.

When she'd fallen, she'd accidentally activated one of the secret compartments Slade had hidden in his estate. As she sat up, rubbing her head, she turned to see the wall previously behind her was gone, behind it was a veritable arsenal of weapons and armor, a mixture of modern and ancient. Retractable bo staves, explosives, swords, and guns all sharing the same space. But worst of all, in the very center...

A mask of iron, black on the right half, dull orange on the left, with a single slot for the eye to show through.

Seeing that mask, that one image that was forever frozen in her mind, instantly unsealed the block on her memories. And like a single brick removed from a dam, it was enough to bring the whole thing down. All of her memories came rushing back to her in a terrible torment.

_... the rock opened up, and she stumbled outward, coughing up great clouds of dust. Before her... was nothing. It was gone. All gone. The earth had protected her... but it had destroyed everything else. That's when she'd started to run... _

_... running from the gigantic, mutant scorpion. She stumbled, fell, and lost the butterfly hairpiece her mother had given her. She wanted to retrieve it, but the scorpion convinced her that her life was more important. The earth protected her again... it was always with her..._

_... they would find out, eventually, the Titans. They would know she couldn't control her powers. And they would drive her away, just like everyone else..._

_... "Right now you are... rough... around the edges... you need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem... you need a teacher. A mentor. Come with me, Terra... and I can teach you to shine."_

_... he'd lied to her. Lied!..._

_... the witch was watching her... always watching her. She didn't trust her. None of them trusted her. None of them liked her. Well, maybe Beastboy... no! He was just the same as they were...!_

_..."Slade was right... you don't have any friends."_

_... the earth shook... it was angry. It was primal. The full fury of a volcano was about to be unleashed upon the city... and only she could stop it. This was her penance... her payment for her sins. It was a small price to pay. With one final cry, one last surge of her powers... it was over...!_

_Terra..._

_Tara..._

_Terra..._

_Tara..._

"AUUUGGGHH!"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

"There it is!" shouted Beastboy, morphing back into his humanoid form to point. "The creature's in there!"

Robin dropped down lightly onto the ground, having previously been jumping from tree branch to tree branch to keep up with his faster, super-powered comrades. Starfire and Raven dropped down from the sky above to either side of him, waiting for Cyborg to catch up before they would proceed. They'd never everyone for this attack.

However, as they made their approach, and Robin was about to utter the Titan's war cry, Raven suddenly stiffened, dropping out of the air to fall to her knees. Instantly he was by her side.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

_Two minds... two identities... two people... now one._

The ground started to shake in a most distinctive manner, as if the world too was shuddering at the thought. As one, the Titan's eyes were drawn to the Wilson estate. All eyes in the universe seemed to gaze down upon that one spot. It had become a focal point. A turning point. Something... monumental... was about to occur.

"... oh god..." murmured Raven, violet eyes wide.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

"AUUURRRRRGGGHH!"

The estate trembled, throwing Wintergreen and Slade onto their backs and forcing the construct to widen it's stance to ride the wave.

"Well that can't be good," remarked Wintergreen casually as he pushes himself to his feet.

Slade gracefully flipped himself onto his feet, straightening out his good shirt and fiddling with his sleeves to unbutton them and roll them up. He'd give this damn construct hell for spoiling everything. If he interpreted that scream right, at least.

And he was so very rarely wrong.

The construct, programmed to protect itself above all else, decided a tactical retreat was in order, and reached down to grab the pool table in the center of the recreation room and hoist it up, hurling at the nearby window/wall and shattering it. It hurled itself afterwards, landing on the ground in a crouch, fully prepared to run...

... and brought up short by a sonic blast, tearing a line in the ground in front of it.

Behind the construct, Slade and Wintergreen, armed with the weapons of death. Before it, the Teen Titans, with superpowers that could shake the world. The construct hesitated, boxed in with no immediate means of escape and no elements it could yet make use of in this particular situation.

Recognizing it's hesitation, Robin gave the cry.

"Titans, go!"

Exploding energy discs. Starbolts. Sonic blasts. Black energy beams. All this slammed full on into the creature, knocking it backwards, forcing it to bring up it's arms to protect it's face. A costly mistake, for the follow up attack... a green triceratops... slammed fully into it's unprotected gut, slamming it up against the side of the building and leaving another hole in the wall. The structure, already weak from the repeated attacks and unstable surface, started to buckle.

Slade bid a hasty retreat backwards into the house, grabbing a hold of Wintergreen to hoist him along, not bothering to be gentle. "We'll fall back," he said. "Regrou..."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Tara... no... _Terra_... stood before him.

And judging from the incredibly hateful gaze her sky-blue eyes were giving, she had regained all of her memories. Her cheeks were stained with tears as well.

"I... remember..." she stated. Then her hate-filled gaze shifted to him, and he recoiled almost as if she'd landed a physical blow. "Slade," she hissed, infusing each and every syllable with as much venom as the human tongue permitted. "I know who you are."

He did not reply. He simply stood there. His mind was racing, but his options were questionable. Attack? Even if her powers were restored one swift blow could render her unconscious. Run? Why... he was no coward. Admit he was sorry? Equally unusable... he wasn't.

"Tara..." he started, hoping the use of her regular name might calm her a little.

"Tara..." she interrupted, her gaze suddenly distant. "No. Tara's a lie. My entire life has been one lie after another."

"That's not true...!" Wintergreen started to say. She cut him off with a glare. And then her hate-filled eyes slid between the two men, past them, towards the creature, battling the Titans.

"... you..." she growled, taking slow, deliberate steps forward. Slade and Wintergreen stepped out of the way as Terra walked forward, jumping out of the broken window and landing lightly on the forested ground. The earth caught her, molding itself upwards to cushion the impact.

As one, the combatants turned to face her... a single blonde-haired girl in a dirty and disheveled school uniform. The construct was confused, its sensors registered metahuman when one had previously gone unnoticed. And the Titans were even -more- confused.

"Terra?" whispered Starfire.

Beastboy shook his head, unable to believe... unable to understand.

"YOU!" screamed Terra, thrusting out her finger accusingly at the construct. And at her whim, the earth responded. Great chunks of rock lifted themselves up and hurled themselves forward to slam into the creature's side, knocking it backwards. The Titans bid a hasty retreat, Starfire zipping down to catch and pull out the still stunned Beastboy, and then watched from a safe distance as Terra continued to use her powers to wail on the monster, shouting all the while.

"You did this!" A boulder slammed into the creature's back, shattering on impact. "You took my life!" Three large rocks sharp as daggers flew forward, slamming into the construct's side. "If you hadn't come here...!" A string of floating pebbles encircled her head like a ragged, rocky halo. "... I could've continued to live the lie without knowing it!" The pebbles shot forward like they were bullets from a machine gun. Tears streaked down Terra's cheeks as she continued on, seemingly unable to stop herself. "I was happy!"

With a final roar and a great surge of strength, Terra lifted her glowing golden hands upwards, and the earth opened wide a maw that swallowed the construct whole. In seconds, it was gone.

Her energy spent, Terra collapsed, falling to her knees, panting heavily for breath. Beyond her, the Titans could only watch in amazement, awe, and perhaps a little fear. It -was- Terra, they could see. Her face, her powers, her personality, her memories. All of it. She was restored.

But what did that mean for them?

Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately) they were spared the troubles involved in a reunion by the sudden return of the construct, who burst out of the ground in a body of rock. Red eyes locked on Terra, judging her to be the most terrible of threats, and it hurled itself forward to crush her.

She held up a single hand...

... and the construct froze in mid-attack... in mid-air no less... and just hovered there. Terra's eyes glowed golden as she stood, hand still upheld. Now that it was made of stone, the creature was just as vulnerable as stone to natural earth elements the geokinetic Terra controlled.

"The sleeper has awoken," she intoned.

And with that, she clenched her hand into a fist, crushing the construct, compressing it down into a large compressed sphere of rock no more than three feet in diameter. Even if the machine's programming could survive that, there was no way it could survive what was coming next. With a mighty cry, Terra hurled her fist upwards, and the sphere was hurled up into the air, so high and so fast there was little doubt in anyone's mind it had reached escape velocity and been hurled into the reaches of space. Possibly into the sun itself, although none of them could say that for sure.

Either way, it was over. And with that, Terra collapsed, unconscious.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

**Author's Notes:**

I often wondered on how to destroy that elemental monster, and hit upon a way employing Terra's powers. Thus, I worked it into the plot to spice things up. I toyed with the idea of connecting the monster and Terra, as if it was her responsibility somehow (kinda like Redstar), but realized it was a machine (based on its POV), and the angle was abandoned. Now it's time to bring the story to an end. One way or another.

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses: Because I delight in being devious. I want to keep you guessing as to whom is there. And I want to taste your agony when you find out you're wrong.

Egglette: Great minds think alike, it seems... which is a shame, now my story is just one of many.

Toddfan: Only if they sing 'Kungfu Fighting.'

Comet-hime: Whenever I review my own work I try to look at it from an objective viewpoint, and I was worried it might have been misconstrued. Glad you liked them, however.

Elie101: Yes, yes I do enjoy watching you suffer. Just be glad I'm not someone who puts you in suspense then never finishes the story. An end -is- coming, I assure you.

Guardian of Azerath: In a sense, yes.

Jimmy the Gothic Egg: Is it genius… or madness? Either way thank you very much.

Ray1: I think everyone got their fair share of trouble.

ViciousAssassin: Slade has indeed many enemies, five of which are very nearby at the moment. As for the rest, well, that's coming up shortly.


	6. Redemption

Fortunately, Terra collapsed into Cyborg's arms, the mechanical man moving swiftly to catch her before she hit the ground. The gathered Titans quickly formed a circle around her, making sure she was okay. Moments ago, she'd been one of the most powerful metahumans in all of existence. Now she looked as delicate as fine china, as if the slightest touch could shatter her.

Appearances really could be deceptive.

"It... it really is her..." said Raven quietly.

Her appearance. Her personality. Her powers. Down to the way she screamed and threw a tantrum that shook the earth. The way she smirked when she was near victory. It -was- Terra.

Which is why Beastboy's next words surprised them.

"No... it isn't," he said quietly. As one, all four sets of eyes turned to look at him. "Terra... the Terra –we- knew... she's gone. I don't know who this is but... but it's not her."

The Titans paused for a moment to consider that. Usually, when one of them wanted wise words, they sought out Robin or Raven, and Beastboy would've been at the very bottom of that list. Yet, on rare occasions, he'd shown a most startlingly bright view of the world and how it was. He was a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for. And the Titans realized in this particular instance, perhaps he was right. Raven's words echoed in their minds.

"Last time we met we weren't exactly friends."

Settling back into his command, Robin's security, the mission, he issued orders for the rest of the Titans to take whoever the blonde girl was back to Titan's Tower for medical examination. She might've been injured in the attack. They complied. He, however, remained behind, and began to make his way towards the estate. Why the creature attacked it, and why Terra was here were questions plaguing his mind.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, perhaps) as he approached the building, a very distinct ticking... no... a distinct beeping sound caught his ear. And all his training instinctively told him to run. He gave into that, and hurled himself backwards and out of the building, firing off a grappling line that yanked him safe of the building just as it exploded, showing the surrounding landscape with bricks and wooden planks and all manner of flaming debris. Thankfully, none of it landed anywhere near the Boy Wonder as he watched from a nearby tree branch. His cape fell around his shoulders as his eyes narrowed dangerously, and he never looked more like his mentor than he did now.

The building was blown up deliberately, he was certain. And if he looked into the matter, no doubt by now all the records that he could trace would be erased. He would try anyway, but he knew what he would find... nothing. Which meant only one possible explanation.

"Slade."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Senses returned slowly to the stunned girl, but unfortunately, it seemed pain was at the very top of the list, and she stifled a groan as she lifted her head, trying to clear the fog in her mind, as well as re-focus her vision.

"Terra?"

Everything snapped into sharp focus.

Terra almost leapt clear off of the hospital bed she was lying in, throwing herself back up against the wall, arms upraised in a defensive position as she'd been taught. Even when her senses and consciousness became normal, and she was completely awake, she didn't lower it.

Starfire stood before her... looking very hurt.

"Terra?"

"Starfire," returned the blonde girl.

"Are you alright Terra?"

"I..." quickly she did a check over herself. Her arms ached and her stomach was growling like a wild dog because she's missed lunch, but otherwise she felt fine. "I'm fine," she said. "Just... just fine."

"You're awake."

Both girl's heads snapped towards the doorway, which had slid open seconds earlier. All the rest of the Titans had gathered there... many still wearing expressions of disbelief and awe at the sight of Terra back in their Tower. Robin wore the most severe of expressions, his face carefully neutral, eyes hidden behind his mask.

"Terra."

"Yeah... yeah it's me," she said, almost defiantly, reaching up to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear. Then, self-consciously aware of how the others were all looking at her, she added "Look I'll… I'll just get out of your hair," she said, making her way to the door. She found the way blocked, unfortunately.

"Hey what a minute Terra… what happened… where've you been?" asked Cyborg.

"Why have you not contacted us?" added Starfire.

"I wanted to forget," she said. "I… I wanted to forget without even realizing it. I wanted to die… I wanted -Terra- to die," she stated darkly. "This ideal girl you all seem to think I am, this hero. She's not real. She never was."

The Titans took a moment to digest that. Surprisingly, it was Beastboy who spoke next.

"Maybe… maybe she wasn't all of who you are… but she was part of it. Part of you."

"I'm not a hero," replied Terra.

"You stopped that monster earlier today," he pointed out.

"Only because it… it made me mad," she replied quickly.

"Then who are you?" asked Robin, arms folded across his chest.

"I… I don't know anymore. You Titans… and Slade… you've totally shook up my life. I don't know who I am anymore. I thought I knew for a while… I was the Sixth Titan, I was Slade's Apprentice, I was an ordinary schoolgirl… but now I'm none of those things."

Silence reigned for a short while. None of them quite knew what to say to that. Some had still not forgiven Terra for all she'd done as Slade's Apprentice. And some couldn't do anything -but- forgive her, for it was not in their nature to hold a grudge. Uncomfortable with the silence, Terra pushed her way forward, lightly (and gently) pushing Cyborg out of her way, only to find one final barrier between her and the corridor.

Beastboy.

But to her vast surprise, he just stepped aside. For a second, she was shocked… she didn't know what to say.

"Find out who you are," he said gently. "We'll be here when you decide."

Terra, unable to say anything, threw herself forward, sobbing, and clung to Beastboy, who hugged her back gently. No one, not the Titans, not Slade, and most especially not Beastboy had ever given her something like this before. They had always offered her one thing or another, but only if they stayed with her. Put her in a cage and told her how to live. None of them had, until now, given her what she truly wanted most:

Freedom.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Of course once she'd hugged Beastboy she'd hugged all the Titans, even Starfire (earning herself a few broken ribs) and bid them all a misty-eyed farewell on the roof of Titan's Tower. She didn't have many things, just a few momentos she'd left behind from her time living in the Tower (after her betrayal to Slade) as well as few things Robin had brought away from the destroyed house. She'd told him all she knew, of course, but that was little. She hadn't realized who her guardian had been until he'd been revealed and she'd remembered.

Slade was out there, somewhere, she realized. But it didn't matter now. She'd been trained too well as his Apprentice. If he tried anything, she'd show him a thing or two.

So it was she lifted up onto her flying rock and soared off onto the horizon, allowing fate and chance to dictate where she would go. Right now, she was heading East. It would be nice to explore middle America, she hadn't seen much of it since she'd come to the states.

She'd had to pick up some new clothes, and she'd had to modify a few more. Robin had given her directions to a tailor in Jump City who worked on superheroes costumes on the side. He was able to design her new uniform… gold and black, with a mask (since some people still would recognize her face as that of Slade's Apprentice) as well as some strong gloves and boots, as well as a heavy leather coat she'd thrown on. She'd thanked him, and tried to pay, but he'd insisted he did it as repayment for the countless time heroes like Terra had saved the world.

She left the money on the counter as she'd left. Like her former mentor, she didn't like to leave debts in this world. She'd settled them with both the Titans and Slade. Now she was completely free.

She intended to enjoy that freedom.

Allowing her rock to race across the sky fast as a missile, she gave a whoop of joy as she sped over the highway, wind rustling through her hair.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

Off in the distance, on a solitary hillrise, a shadowy figure rested, dropping down the telescope in his hand. He gave a nod as he watched Terra soar off into the distance, until she was little more than a silhouette against the darkening skies.

"Good-bye Terra."

His work finished, Slade leapt down from his perch and made his way back to the city. His debt was repaid as well.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

>

**Author's Notes:**

And so Terra's story comes to an end. I'd initially planned Terra joining Titan's East (hence the direction she was travelling) but the idea fell through, and I decided to leave her ultimate fate up in the air. Still, I think this is a slightly more complete story for her, Beastboy and Slade than what we saw in 'Things Change.'

Elie101: I'm afraid all of my stories have to come to an end sooner or later. They tend to interlink with one another but they all have a defined beginning, middle, and end. .

Jimmy the Gothic Egg: Wait for my next brilliant idea to mutate into a new story?

Loveatfirstterra: Chopping writing and bad grammar/spelling errors are some of my worst traits, but hopefully my content makes up for it.

Guardian of Azerath: As you can see, Slade has fallen into retreat for now. His work is done.

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses: I said I wanted you to keep guessing, then prove you wrong. That's all. I delight in surprising people.

Todd fan: Thank you.

Ray1: Indeed... now we're cooking with napalm.

Terra106: I will when I am able. I do have a life, unfortunately.

ViciousAssassin: As you can see, he's done a runner... so the story comes to an end, and all loose ends are tied up. Unlike some elements of Teen Titans.

SxStrngSamurai: Oh you never know what you can do until you try, but thank you for the compliment, glad you enjoyed it. I always enjoy dramatic scenes myself.

Comet-hime: Epic, isn't it? Thanks Comet-sama, and I'm glad your artwork could inspire me to begin with. I don't think she's more powerful though... seriously how can she be?

TeenTitans4Evah: You predicted the return of the elemental monster? Not bad... not bad at all. You may be able to see past my madness. I see you do your research.


End file.
